Electra's Diary
by sapphireEye2010
Summary: Electra finds a small diary in the junkyard. She decides to use it to record her life so if she had kits, they could read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret Revealed

Dear diary,

Today, Vicky and Jemmie got me to tell who I liked. I thought they would understand, but instead they decided to laugh and tell Pouncival. If he tells anybody else, I might just kill myself. If my crush finds out, he'll never ask me to the Jellicle Ball. I'll spend the rest of my life alone. Crap! Mum's coming up the stairs! Gotta go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

Dear diary,

Today, I officially became a queen. Jellylorum, my mum, and Addie, my brother, threw a surprise party for me, and everybody was there! I got so many amazing gifts, too! Vicky got me a gorgeous new collar with diamonds encrusted in the tag. Etcetera got me a poster of the Beatles, which I have been wanting for months. Jemima found an enormous purple silk pillow to replace the sheets I sleep on. There were so many other presents, but my favorite was the small box of chocolates Pouncival told Tumblebrutus to get me.

After the party, I thanked everybody for coming before heading to the river near the junkyard. It was gray and polluted, but most of the time nobody was there, so it became my favorite place to be by myself. As I sat there, I thought of how great it was to be a queen. I can find a mate whenever I want; I could fully participate in the Jellicle Ball, instead of singing chorus and "with book and with bell."

My thoughts were interrupted when Victoria and her boyfriend, Plato, walked by. He told some stupid joke about a sea cucumber and a mollusk, whatever they may be. They left, without recognizing me at all. I sighed, and wondered what it would be like to be with a tom. Especially Tumblebrutus. I don't know why I like him so much. Maybe it's his personality. He would never hurt a fly, and he was always goofy and cheerful. He never looked at the bad parts of life. Only the good.

Suddenly, Jennyanydots, the adopted mother of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, walked out from behind a pile of old newspapers.

"Hi, sweetie," she said. "Are you OK? You seem a little down in the dumps."

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, OK. Well, Tumblebrutus wants to see you. But you'll have to come over tomorrow. He's grounded for putting glue in the Rum Tum Tugger's hair gel and in Bombalurina's shampoo." I giggled. That's something that would get you the death sentence if Tugger and Bombalurina found out you did it.

"OK," I said. "I'll be over first thing in the morning."

"That's fine. But Tumble might be asleep. You'll have to wake him up."

"I'll be glad to."

"Bye, hun. See you in the morning."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

_And now, the chapter that really starts off the story. I think I'm on a roll. Anywho, R&R._

Chapter 3: Tumblebrutus

Dear diary,

When I woke up, I ran straight out of my room and past the kitchen where Mum was.

"Be back in a bit," I said.

"Where are you going?" she replied. "And aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I'm going to see Tumblebrutus. He wants to talk to me. I'll eat later. Bye!" And with that, I ran out of the den and across the clearing to the old box that serves as Tumblebrutus's family's den. I knocked on the door and quickly ran my paws through my head fur. I must look horrible. Then, Jennyanydots opened the door.

"Why, hello, Electra," she said warmly. "Come on in. I'll show you to Tumblebrutus's room. He's still asleep."

I nodded and followed her to the back of the den. There was a small shoe box with a hole in the front so a cat could slide in and out. I could hear loud snoring coming from the inside. I giggled. For a muscular tom with a deep voice, his snores were pretty high-pitched. Jenny turned around and left without a word. I stood there for a second, thinking about how to wake him up. Then it hit me.

I silently creeped in, not wanting him to hear me. Then, I took a pillow that was lying on the ground and hit him really hard in the face. He jumped up and started cussing. Then he saw me and gave me and evil glare. I smiled innocently.

"Good morning, Mr. Snores-a-lot," I said.

"You suck, have I told you that?" he replied.

"No. But your mother said you wanted to talk to me."

"One thing before I tell you," he said before jumping onto me and tackling me to the ground. Then he starts to tickle me. Everybody in the tribe knew I was extremely ticklish.

"NO!" I yelled. "D-don't t-t-tickle m-me!" I started laughing hysterically.

"Too bad for you. My revenge is only beginning."

"P-Please s-stop! I promise I won't do it again!"

Then he stopped and got off of me.

"OK," he said.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering…. Maybe you wanted to…. Never mind. It's a stupid idea."

"Tell me. You start talking, you finish, too."

"OK. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Jellicle Ball with me."

My mouth fell open. Without him noticing, I pinched myself. It did hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

"Electra? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I am. It's just… I… I would love to go to the Jellicle Ball with you."

"OK. Great. Perfect." His smile was so big, I couldn't help but smile myself.

"So," I said, "what made you want to ask?"

"It's embarrassing," he said.

"It can't be that bad."

"Fine. I've… I've really like you since the moment I met you."

"I've felt the same exact way."

"Really?"

"Yes." Suddenly, Tumblebrutus lean over and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't resist, so I kissed back. A few minutes went by, and then we broke apart. We both blushed.

"Oh, crap," I said. "I should go. I forgot Victoria and I had something planned." It was a lie, but I needed some excuse to go home and write all this down. The best moment of my life is absolutely vital to put in my diary.

"OK," he replied. "I'll walk you home so you can get ready." So we left, holding hands. When we got to my den, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. I walked in, smiling like an idiot and ran up to my room.

**Thus ends chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. It gets more interesting later on in the story, so keep reading! Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Things are about to get more interesting…. I hope. Anywho, R&R, 'cause you love my story!_

Chapter Four: Trouble

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow night is the Jellicle Ball! I am so excited! Vicky is going with her new boyfriend, Plato. They're so cute together, but I think Vick's brother, Quaxo, might "accidentally" kill him if he hurts her. Jemmy is going with Pouncival. Anyways, Tumble and I decided to take a walk through the town. I was hesitant at first, because of all of the dogs and criminals out there, but he assured me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, so I agreed.

As we were walking through town, Tumble told me to stay next to a fountain in the park while he ran off. When he came back, he had a bouquet of roses in his mouth. He laid them down next to me and smiled. I squealed, and picked them up, burying my face in them. Then, we wandered around the park until we came to a small pond. We sat down.

Suddenly, four cats appeared behind us.

"Hello, gorgeous," the largest tom, a black and white cat, said.

"I think the master will be pleased with this one," another, a brown tabby, said. The others nodded in agreement. Tumble stood up, fur standing on end, snarling.

"But he won't be pleased with the male," said the first tom. "Kill him." Then, the two toms who hadn't talked launched themselves at Tumble. I screamed, but it was quickly muffled by the largest tom's paw over my mouth. While Tumble fought with the others, I was dragged off. I tried to wriggle out of their grips, but I wasn't strong enough.

Tumble was winning the fight, until one tom hit him in the neck and somehow got him to pass out. I saw he was bleeding heavily from a long gash in the shoulder. I started to cry, but then, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Be sure to R&R. And thank you for all of the nice comments._

Chapter Five: Trapped

Dear Diary,

I wake up, not knowing where I am. All I know is that I'm in a cold, dark room with bars instead of a window. I'm on a thin blanket in the middle of the hard concrete floor. I try to sit up, but my body screams in pain. I lay back down, not knowing what to do. My throat is burning from dehydration, and my stomach is growling. Just then, I see a bowl of water and a small fish in the corner. I drag myself over to them, despite my protesting body. I drink all of the water and hungrily devour the fish. Just as I finished, a door I never saw opened and a dark silhouette of a cat appeared.

"Come on, love," it said in a deep voice, "the master demands that he sees you." I could tell it was a large tom because of the voice, but it wasn't the one who kidnapped me. I got up and limped over to him.

"Fine," I growled, "but I better get an apology for how I was treated."

"Well, aren't you a little princess," said the tom. "The master isn't going to like your attitude, little miss, so you better watch it." He walked down the corridor with me limping behind him. It was cold and wet, and it made me claustrophobic.

We walked for about ten minutes when the corridor opened into a large concrete chamber. It was absolutely huge. In the middle of the room was a pile of blankets with ten menacing, scarred cats sitting around it. I looked up at the top and gasped. Sitting at the top of the pile was none other than the Napoleon of Crime himself.

Macavity.

He chuckled when he heard my gasp.

"Silly little kitten," he said in a terrifying voice. "You needn't be afraid. I won't hurt you, as long as you behave yourself and do as I say." I hissed at him.

Suddenly, a pain that felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed through me overwhelmed me. I screamed and collapsed to the floor. Then, as soon as it came, it vanished.

"You will not treat your master like that," Macavity said.

"You are not my master," I spat back. "I belong to no one."

I braced myself for the pain to come, and came it did. Only this time, it was worse. Not only did it feel like I was being stabbed, but my fur felt like it was on fire. I shrieked, and the sound echoed through the chamber. Macavity laughed, making him even more menacing than before. The pain slowly went away.

"Care to be rude again?" he asked. "Or will you shut your pretty little mouth and do as I say?"

I didn't have any choice. My body was already shaking from the first two attacks.

"I am sorry, master," I said, bowing my head in defeat.

"That's more like it. Now, come here, love. I want to get a better look at you." I slowly made my way across the floor and stopped at the bottom of the pile.

"Get up here." So I did. He looked me over for a minute, and nodded. "You will be just perfect. Victor, take her to my chamber."

Victor, the cat who had kidnapped me, nodded.

"As you wish, master."

I followed him to a door behind the pile of blankets. From there, we walked through an extensive maze of concrete tunnels, none of them lit. I was surprised at how well he knew this place. I realized that I had never seen the right side of his face.

We finally reached Macavity's chamber. A large red bed was in the middle of the room. The walls were decorated with paintings of humans being tortured and bones were scattered across the floor. I even saw a small, dried-up pool of blood in the corner. I started to panic when Macavity walked in and Victor left. I stayed still as Macavity faced me.

"Come here, love," he said. I slowly made my way over to him. Once I stopped, he grinned evilly.

"This will only hurt a lot." Then he raised his paw, and attacked.

_Haha, cliffhanger. I hate those, so I had to have one. Don't worry, Electra survives, but there is a reason behind the attack._


End file.
